


Dealing with Changes

by Pandamilo, virginiaclemmpoe



Series: Changes [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Guang Hong just gets carried away, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Married Couple, Married Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Omega Verse, Praise Kink, Scenting, The blood/biting really isn't that bad and isn't even intentional, True Love, this is just tons and tons of smut and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 13:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13214598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamilo/pseuds/Pandamilo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/virginiaclemmpoe/pseuds/virginiaclemmpoe
Summary: Hi, I'm @guanghongvoice at tumblr, and this is my first fic posted on AO3! Pandamilo, who is an rp partner of mine over on tumblr, wrote this with me and I am so happy she did because I'm pretty darn proud of us. We both love Leoji, and we agree- there isn't enough smut. So we wrote 24 pages of it. And there will be more.Omegaverse AU- Pregnant Omega males all have to deal with developing breasts, and some deal better than others. Guang Hong feels unattractive and unusually aroused-he's been sick for six months and he and Leo haven't touched each other sexually that entire time. Speaking of Leo, who better to help Guang Hong with his insecurities than his beloved mate and husband?Basically if you need 20+ pages of filthy Leoji Omegaverse porn, this is the story for you.





	Dealing with Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is a little different from other omegaverse AUs. For one, it's just alphas and omegas, no betas.  
> -Male alphas have knots and very large cocks  
> -Male omegas have vaginas (just a bit farther back than RL female vaginas) and a "cocklet," a tiny cock (pretty much just the cockhead) that they use for urination but is incredibly sensitive it's kind of like a male clit. The labia is much more sensitive.  
> -Omegas and alphas both mark their mates.  
> -Omegas and alphas both emit pheromones for possession but also to indicarte emotion or try to relax their mate.  
> -Omegas and Alphas can both purr and growl, but omegas usually hiss.  
> -Guang Hong is only 18 in this- because everyone has heightened libidos, the average age of pregnancy is much younger.  
> -Guang Hong and Leo are mated, and also married (marriage is basically just legal mating).  
> -Guang Hong and Leo are switches who both have praise and Daddy kinks. Leo is usually the baby, actually, because Guang Hong likes to feel powerful, but sometimes he needs taking care of too <3

One major body change any male omega went through during pregnancy was the development of breasts.

Guang Hong has been avoiding being shirtless around Leo ever since he started showing. His breasts and nipples were swelling rapidly as their baby grew inside of him- he was already a B cup and on his way to a C, and it was getting harder and harder to cover up. However, that point became moot one day when Leo walked in on him changing . Guang Hong squeaked, horrified, and attempted to cover himself up with a pillow.

"J-just a moment!"

He and Leo would change clothing around one another all the time, so he knew Leo would question this but.....he didn’t know what else to do. 

Leo, meanwhile, was staring at Guang Hong's chest like he was caught in a whirlwind. Holy shit! He was half hard in his pants and hadn’t even noticed until he had to reach down and adjust himself. "Guang Hong... you... wow."

"I-I know...been trying to hide it. I'm sorry. I know you like... masculine features. If you don't wanna sleep together until the baby is born and I've weaned her..." Guang Hong sighed, truthfully he was actually curious about his breasts and wanted to play, even trailing his hand over one of his nipples under the pillow, shivering. "Sorry, Daddy." 

Leo actually growled as he watched Guang Hong touch himself, saw his hand move under the pillow and heard what he called him. So he was Daddy tonight, then? "Fucking hell, baby boy, you look delicious... I don't like masculine features, I like your features. If you’d let me, I'd take you right now. I want to suck those pretty, little, perfect nipples..." Leo had to stop speaking so he could lick his lips and drag his eyes over the small Omega in front of him.Guang Hong’s eyes were wide and he was panting, almost falling back against the bed in his rush to let Leo explore.

"Leo...." He bit his lower lip, letting his hands fall to expose his chest and the pillow to fall to the floor. "You really want to? I... I might cum. I’m already so wet…” slick was running down his legs.

"Baby boy, you can cum for me as many times as you like, if you want to just let me touch you... touch them." Leo walked up to the bed where Guang Hong was sitting, standing over his little mate and rubbing his soft cheeks with his hands. Letting his words fill with lust but his movements speak volumes of love.

Guang Hong nuzzled Leo's hand, basking in his attention and lying back on the bed, spreading his arms. "....I know my nipples are um, a different colour now, but that happens when you're pregnant... please be honest... you really like them?" Guang Hong was looking down at his body splayed out on their bed, averting his own gaze from his Alpha scrutinizing his smaller form.

"Baby, they are so fucking hot I want to suck them until you’re a moaning mess under me." Leo’s pupils were dilated, was resisting the urge to push his face into Guang Hong's chest and shove his fingers into his beautiful little pussy, and before he knew it he was growling again.  
Guang Hong reached for Leo, his cocklet hard. "Please..." Guang Hong's chest was heaving, his nipples so hard he was terrified to touch them, but thrilled to have Leo try. "Gentle, please, be gentle they're... more sensitive than before." And he’d come from just nipple stimulation in the past, so that was really saying something.

"Oh, my little Omega, so pretty for me. Of course, Daddy is going to make you feel so good." Leo grumbled in his distinctly alpha tone, prompting a shiver from Guang Hong. Leo crept slowly over Guang Hong, kissing his thighs, his hip bones, the small pretty protrusion of his belly and up to his perky nipples, groaning as soon as his lips ever so lightly made contact with them. "So pretty, baby..." he shifted to make room for Guang Hong’s stomach- even late in his pregnancy, he wasn’t showing too much, apparently their baby was just small.  
Guang Hong gasped, his cocklet twitching, slick seeping out of his hole, gasping loudly as Leo's lips ghosted over his nipples.

"Oh!" he panted, his heaving chest touching Leo's lips with each inhale. "You-you really like them?" He'd thought Leo was humouring him up until this point, but perhaps that really wasn’t the case. Leo simply growled in response to the question, sucking slightly harder on the stiff nub in his mouth. Leo pressed his still clothed crotch against his leaking Omega and used the hand not currently holding himself up to softly pinch Guang Hong's other nipple. "Baby, you taste so good. Fuck, I love you. My pretty little Omega."

Guang Hong whimpered, shivering all over, his voice just above a whisper, "I love you, Alpha. I-I love you, don't stop please..."The scent of slick was thick in the air as Leo wrestled out of his pants and underwear. He groaned loudly at the smell of slick and need filling his nose with the added sounds of his Omega, needy and prone under him-he was lucky he wasn't being pushed into an early rut or this would be a real mess. Kissing and sucking on Guang Hong's nipples eagerly between his next question - 

"You are amazing-I want to make you feel amazing. How do you want to cum for me, baby?" The word cum was practically growled out as Leo fought to control his need to fuck Guang Hong into their mattress until morning.

Guang Hong was shaking hard. “If you keep playing with my nipples I'm going to… But... I-if you wanted…” Guang Hong looked at Leo and considered it. "Nooo... you could-if you wanted… eat me out? But it would be asking too much when we’re both so aroused, I’m sorry. Never mind.” Guang Hong put his hands over his face, feeling bashful, slick leaking from his hole as he thought about Leo’s mouth there.

“Fuuuuck baby boy, you can ask me for anything. Turn over, make yourself comfortable so I can suck, bite and lick you. I can smell your slick already and I want your taste on my tongue." While he was speaking Leo was still licking and rubbing over Guang Hong's nipples, resisting the temptation to slam his hips hard down into him. He gave the occasional strong suck, looking up at Guang Hong with his slate-dark eyes ro see his precious omega blush.

Soon enough, Guang Hong was already shaking and cumming, crying out Leo's name, just from the nipple stimulation alone. He sobbed and whimpered... he wanted more-he needed more, he wasn’t anywhere near wrecked and he wanted everything Leo could give him.  
"So fucking hot. Shit, I love it when you cum for me." Leo shifted, spreading Guang Hong’s legs and licking and sucking the splattered hot mess on his mate’s legs. Leo moaned at the taste of his omega's pleasure and wanted more when there was none left outside of his pussy, though there would be much, much more where that came from. Guang Hong whimpered and moaned when Leo cleaned him off, his face red and his eyes glazed over.

"How many times can I make you cum for me baby? Roll over for me." It was a demand but not without the option to refuse, Leo’s alpha may have been rather aggressive, but even that side of him would bow to Guang Hong’s will in an instant. Leo's alpha was aware of the love he had for the man underneath him and the swell of the baby girl in his belly only added to this.  
Guang Hong rolled over without any hesitation, arching his back to push his pussy up towards Leo, wiggling his hips to shake his ass. "Make me cum as many times as you can, and then more. I don't want to ever stop." He whined, pinching at his nipples. 

Leo took a second to rub his hands affectionately over Guang Hong's hips, placing soft kisses to the base of his spine and a nip to his arse cheek before he used his large hands to spread Guang Hong's cheeks. Leo admired the slick, cum and intoxicating scent that came with it before he pushed his face in without warning and began to suck greedily, moaning loudly with his mouth full of Guang Hong's pussy. Guang Hong bucked and squirmed and keened, pulling at the sheets- he moved like a man possessed by the need for Leo's mouth.

"FUCK! Yes, yes, yes! I love you, I love you, moremoremore Ohhh! Alpha, do I taste good?" Guang Hong shifted, pushing his pussy into Leo's mouth and squealing. Leo let the pleasure he felt at working up his omega rumble through him like a groan while still happily buried between Guang Hong's cheeks. Instead of answer, Leo simply pushed his tongue harder and faster into his omega, swirling and sucking along with it- fuck yeah, his omega tasted good. Guang Hong's vagina contracted around Leo's tongue, another orgasm close.  
"Ah, ah, Leoooooo..." Guang Hong whined and sobbed. "So good, so, so, so good! I love you baby, thank you so much...Leo m'close again...but, but what about you, baby?" Guang Hong would normally never cum so fast, but he was really sensitive from the pregnancy. Leo shook his head, slipping back away from Guang Hong reluctantly so he could speak and sighing at the cry Guang Hong let out in dismay at Leo’s lack of contact. Guang Hong pouted and turned over onto his back.

"Baby, I want you to cum for me again. Then I want you to ride me or, if my baby prefers, I'll fuck you into the mattress but first..." Leo let his voice trail off, shifting the grip of his hands so they were on Guang Hong's waist and pulling roughly to bury his face again, Guang Hong’s legs locking around Leo’s shoulders. Sucking harder and moving his tongue in a thrusting motion in and out against Guang Hong's hole, Leo was determined to give him everything he could.

Guang Hong nodded as Leo answered him and cried out when Leo got back to work, reaching down to tug at Leo’s hair, his voice high and breathless. "Lick at my cocklet, Leo, flick me with your tongue, please, so close, please, baby, please..."  
He was so worked up he was crying, was he in heat? No, he couldn't be, he was pregnant. He was probably worked up because he’d been sick for months and not wanted sex at all, so maybe now his body wanted to make up for it? But he didn't just feel a carnal need for Leo, either. 

He needed Leo to love him. He needed the emotional support too, and Leo seemed to understand this, somehow. Leo's tongue may have been harsh, pushing and sucking at Guang Hong roughly and growling at his whines under him, but his hands moved in soothing circles on Guang Hong’s ass and pussy, slipping his fingers in before moving up to flick his tongue over Guang Hong’s perfect cocklet. He looked up, slate meeting brown and silently saying, “I love you.” Guang Hong cried out as he came, slick pouring from his pussy into Leo’s waiting mouth as Guang Hong reached down, "Leo, Leo please need to kiss you please need you, need..." Leo moved in to kiss him softly, running his hands over Guang Hong's cheeks, kissing his lips, eyelids, forehead, nose-anywhere else he could reach.

Guang Hong was crying-happily, but still crying. He was still overwhelmed and emotional. "I, that was so good but it just, it's you doing it, you love me, you love every part of me, you take such good care of me and-and we're having a baby. Leo, a pretty baby girl, and I love you so much it's going to kill me." He giggled, smiling as his tears spilled over his cheeks.

"I won't let anything hurt you, baby or our baby. It’s okay my love. I love you." Leo kissed Guang Hong’s tears away and ran his hand from his face to his belly, rubbing softly over the bump and smiling into the kiss."You're beautiful Guang Hong, just like our pup is going to be." Leo was aware that his sweetness may not be perceived as sincere given the hardness of his cock pressed against Guang Hong's now sticky thigh and stomach but he didn’t truly think his omega would mind.

Guang Hong sighed deeply, trying to relax-his emotional episodes were usually followed by depressive ones, and he sure as hell didn't need that right now. He smiled at Leo, kissing his nose. "Mmm, thank you... but I'm hoping she'll take after her Papa." The sweetness was not lost on Guang Hong, who simply nudged Leo's cock. "May I play?"

Leo groaned, letting the question sink in before he smiled down at Guang Hong. "Oh baby, you never have to ask. How do you want me? … I love you, my handsome omega."

"I love you too Leo, so much..." He started to stroke Leo’s cock. It was a simple act, but this always turned him on so much. Leo was an alpha, but even for an alpha he was well equipped and Guang Hong was really itching to be interacting with Leo's cock somehow. So, he decided to take his time, licking and kissing around the head- leaning close enough that his arms pushed his breasts together, Leo's cock squishing between them a little.

Leo was groaning, adoring the feeling of his Omega close to him, touching him. "Baby... baby I wanna touch you too. Can you straddle my chest so I can eat you out while you play with my cock you love so much?"

Guang Hong looked up at him in surprise, his mouth full of Leo's cock, before pulling off. "You... wanna eat me out a third time? Or second I guess... the first time was just my nipples but..." Instantly Guang Hong felt a rush of guilt. Leo had done so much for him and Guang Hong…. "And I've barely done anything for you..." In his rational mind, Guang Hong knew sometimes you just wanted to take care of your partner. It was normal for them to take their time doing it too, either him doing it to Leo or vice versa. But right now, hormones rushing around in his head, he felt selfish and his large stomach was exposed as well, not helping his anxiety. "You're doing EVERYTHING, and I-I'm just sitting here like a cow!" He rubbed at one of his eyes, tears spilling over.

"Baby, you are not a cow. You are beautiful and perfect and I love you, filled up with my pup. I just want to touch you too. I love your mouth and hands on me but I love making you feel good too. It’s been so long and you look so beautiful. But if you want to just do me, or nothing at all, I can wait. I'll wait forever to touch you if you want me to. I love you, my handsome boy." Leo had pulled Guang Hong away from his cock and up to his mouth, nosing over his scent gland and releasing his calming alpha scent, feeling horribly guilty for distressing his omega.

Guang Hong hugged Leo tightly, nuzzling his scent glands and taking in as much of his scent as he could, calming down and the gears in his mind switching rapidly, his twitching cocklet making it clear he wanted Leo touching him now. "I just... I was sick and all the cramps and... but you really think I'm beautiful." He smiled, sniffling. "I would never make you wait forever, I'm just having mood swings... but please..." He took Leo's hand gently and placed it on his cocklet, gasping at the contact.

"Touch me too, baby." Leo sighed happily as he tugged softly at Guang Hong's cocklet. "Fuck yes, you’re beautiful, oh, I love you baby. It's okay, you can feel whatever you need to as long as I can still hold you."  
Guang Hong smiled and sucked firmly on his fingers before reaching around to play with Leo's arse. Leo loved this, but because he was an alpha he was embarrassed to admit it or talk about it. He'd told Guang Hong explicitly that he had his permission to do it any time without asking, so Guang Hong went for it, slipping a finger inside of Leo and waiting for his reaction.  
Leo groaned at the contact to his hole, he felt his face flush in embarrassment as well as pleasure. "More, baby?" Leo rubbed a little faster around Guang Hong's cocklet without really noticing, just feeling like he needed to pull at something to ground himself.

Guang Hong nodded, slipping in another finger, working them in and out gently. "Leo, have you been f-fingering yourself lately?" Guang Hong panted a little at the rubbing to his cocklet. "Mm, that's nice..."

"Maybe... b-but it doesn't feel like it does when you do it. Fuck, I love your fingers baby." Leo reached around, pushing a finger into Guang Hong too, but into his pussy so he could play with his g-spot. "This way we are in each other. So fucking hot, baby I love you. Kiss me."  
Guang Hong gasped, his slick pussy swallowing Leo's finger. He moaned when he felt Leo’s fingers on the little textured area, squirming on it. Kissing his husband roughly, he pulled at his hair. 

"Fuck me."

Leo growled, pushing back onto Guang Hong's hand. "Fuck, you want me to fuck your pretty wet pussy baby?"  
Guang Hong nodded, quivering as he pushed his fingers further into Leo’s ass. 

"You-you can wear your plug, so you have something back here while you do..." he wiggled his fingers and leaned forward to nuzzle Leo's mark and calm him. Leo was not a violent alpha by any means, but he knew that Leo could scare himself when he got riled up during sex, and by the tone of his growling he was definitely riled up. 

Leo panted, head fuzzy with need. "Yes, I'm going to lay on my stomach, I want you to put it in for me baby. Then I'll make love to you anyway you want, any position, for as long as you need. Fuck, I need you." Leo knew he was babbling but it was like all connections to his brain from his mouth had stopped.

Guang Hong got up and threw the remnants of his dress to some random corner of the room and headed for their toy box, grabbing Leo's lube, and plug he used when he fucked Guang Hong, rushing over to the bed and bending over once Leo was on his stomach. He spread Leo’s cheeks and kissed his hole passionately for a few minutes, tonguing it, sucking, licking, until Leo gave out a little whine. Guang Hong smiled and gave up his game, finally lubing up the plug and slipping it in. Leo groaned and sighed. Guang Hong, having established that he was the baby today, sat down on the bed patiently, his cocklet at attention and his slick soaking the bed underneath him. He rubbed his swollen stomach, and then tweaked one of his nipples, moaning. "Did I do well, Daddy?"

"Oh baby, you always do so well for me." Leo wiggled his arse to show how pleased he was, sighing at the feeling of the plug. He crawled over to Guang Hong and kissed him happily, wrapping his arms around his husband and placing a chaste kiss to their bond mark. "Do you want to sit in my lap, baby boy?"

Guang Hong giggled as he was kissed and then swooned at the kiss to his mark before thinking deeply about Leo's question. " I wanna see your face, Daddy." He smiled tenderly and played with a lock of Leo's hair. Leo nodded. 

"Then let me sit against the headboard, come get in my lap so I can kiss you while I'm inside of you." Leo propped himself again the headboard and patted his lap, shifting a little more than necessary to move the plug in his arse.

Guang Hong followed instructions, giggling at Leo's shifting. "How's my alpha feeling?" He got into Leo's lap, his pussy leaking slick all over Leo's cock and balls. Guang Hong leaned forward to nibble at Leo's lips with his teeth. He slid two fingers into his vagina, groaning, before removing them and pushing them past Leo's lips into his mouth. Leo moaned loudly at the taste of Guang Hong in his mouth, lapping at the fingers there before pulling back. "Fuck, you taste so good baby…. I’m addicted to you. Are you ready for my cock, little omega? Or do you want me to tease you a little more? I feel so good baby, whatever you want is fine with me." Leo kissed hungrily at Guang Hong's neck between every few words.

Guang Hong gasped, tugging Leo's hair and rutting his cocklet against Leo's cock as he spoke. "I don't know, I want you to fuck me and suck my tits and eat my pussy and there's only one of you!" He cried out with legitimate exasperation, the poor pregnant omega. Leo knew what his darling meant, wishing he had more hands. He leaned into Guang Hong, kissing his neck and chest while reaching around and pushing his fingers into Guang Hong. 

"I can do everything for my baby." He started to lick around one of Guang Hong’s nipples slowly and sensually, keeping eye contact with him as he did.

Guang Hong squealed, squeezing his pussy to really feel Leo's fingers and arching his back, leaning into Leo's mouth.  
"Leo, I love you more than anyone in the entire world." He said this often, and he knew it was a sentiment Leo couldn't (and didn't) repeat- Leo had a family that he loved dearly (Guang Hong loved his family in Shanghai, but the distance and time zones... they weren't close as they could be) and Leo was extremely close to his family. Leo couldn't declare he loved Guang Hong more, but Guang Hong didn't mind. He wasn't in this for Leo to love him over someone else, he just wanted Leo to know, in case some day he couldn't tell him, just how much he meant to him. Even if Leo never said it back, the look on his face alone when Guang Hong said this to him made him feel invincible.

Leo felt the thrill of affection from Guang Hong and buried his face into his omega's neck before pulling back, looking into his eyes and whisper. "Guang Hong, I love you more than anyone else in the entire world possibly could." Leo may have other people in his world but Leo knew that no one else could possibly love Guang Hong as much as he did. “There may be others in my heart, but you’re the one who holds it.” 

Guang Hong's eyes glistened as he listened to Leo, and all of the kinky thoughts he’d been having vanished. He didn't want to fuck anymore. "I... I know. I know you do, I, I know I do." He kissed Leo with all of the passion he could muster, grinding against him, and biting his lips, sucking his tongue, until they were both out of breath. "Make love to me, Leo- no, no, I mean..." he smiled shyly- he was about to say something he didn't say often, not because he was ashamed by it- but because it was so new. "Make love to me, my husband."

Leo beamed and knew he may have been releasing overwhelming happiness and need in his scent but he didn't care. Guang Hong sighed happily when he smelled Leo, scenting his own elation and contentment as a reply, smiling back at his husband and kissing him slowly, enjoying the texture of his lips. Leo wrapped his arms around Guang Hong and pulled him closer, nosing and nipping lightly at their bond mark, using one hand to softly glide over the stomach that held their precious little one. "Of course, my beautiful husband. Do you want to lay on your back so I can kiss you and we can go slow? I love you so much, Guang Hong."

As Leo kissed and nipped his bond mark, Guang Hong sighed and rolled his hips, more slick seeping from his backside. "Yes, I think that would be comfortable." He went to lie down, gasping as his sensitive breasts bounced with the motion- "It's strange, but even just... moving normally sometimes, feels so good with these..." he trailed his fingers over his nipples, feather-light, moaning before lying his head back and looking up at Leo. "Take your time with me, baby, I'm not going anywhere... oh, Leo, marrying you was the best thing I've ever done."

"Marrying you was the proudest day of my life... sadly I think this little one of ours might take that away soon but not by much. I'm so proud of how good you look with my pup in your gorgeous belly. A-and maybe, keep playing with your pretty nipples while I make love to you so I can rub your pretty cocklet, baby?" Leo positioned himself between Guang Hong's legs, not yet pushing in, rubbing against his leaking hole and groaning at the feeling of slick and warm there.

Guang Hong gasped at Leo's suggestion, his pretty mouth falling open while he thought about it. He groaned and moaned and squeaked at Leo's cock against his pussy, whining, "I, I want them sucked please I-I promise I’ll play with my cocklet Daddy, I promise, but could you play with my nipples? Just for a few minutes, I know making love at the same time is hard so I can keep going after that it's just…"  
He was so emotional today. "I want you as close as possible, I want you to kiss them as you suck and lick and... wreck me, Leo. Love me until I can't stand up." Guang Hong started playing with his cocklet, rubbing the tip in circles to tease.

"Fuck baby, you are so sexy, I'll do whatever you ask." Leo pushed against Guang Hong's pussy, feeling it give around him, sucking him in but he still rocked his hips slowly to let Guang Hong adjust- Leo knew he was big. Guang Hong moaned in delight and kept a steady pace playing with his cocklet as Leo pushed inside of his soaking pussy, the passage greedily sucking him in as much as it could, a little at a time- alpha cocks were no joke.

As Leo rocked his hips slowly, he leaned forward, kissing and sucking on Guang Hong's nipple, moaning around it at the feeling of warmth on his cock and the taste of Guang Hong in his mouth. He reached up and rubbed Guang Hong's other nipple, pinching slightly but not too hard. But when Leo started in on Guang Hong's nipples, it was like they'd never done this before- probably because of the dry spell combined with Leo being inside of Guang Hong while he suckled him. Guang Hong was shaking, repeating Leo's name in a broken litany, repeating how amazing it was over and over, whining and keening and squeezing down on Leo with his pussy, rocking his hips as he flicked and rolled his Leo had seen Guang Hong in just about every state of arousal, but now his husband's pupils were blown so wide he could barely see his brown eyes. He moved like a demon, like a desperate animal,

"Leo, Leo don't stop, please, don't ever sto-AH!" he came once, contracting all around Leo's cock, slick going everywhere on both of their thighs, but still, Guang Hong moved his hips. He whimpered and whined, cried out and gasped when he finally opened his glazed over eyes he said in a husky voice, "Don't you dare pull out unless it's because you've decided to eat my pussy or suck my cocklet. I'm not gonna be done for a while." He as Leo took his cocklet in his fingers, practically howling as Leo's other hand started to pinch his other nipple.

Leo groaned loudly, feeling the contractions of Guang Hong's pussy around his cock and thrusting his hips a little harder against Guang Hong. "Fuck baby, so greedy tonight, I love it. Feels like you can't live without my cock. I want to stay inside you baby, I want you to cum so many times and then let me fill you with my knot, I know you can make it happen for me baby." Leo kissed his cheek and then continued to move over Guang Hong’s nipples, going back to sucking and nuzzling them, petting his beloved husband’s soft cocklet.

Guang Hong shivered and gasped, crying out at Leo's thrusts, nodding along with everything he was saying, reiterating in little sentence fragments. "I am... I can't, I need your... yes please, please, please, please, stay just stay, I can do it alpha, I'll be good!"  
Tears of happiness and satisfaction trailed over Guang Hong's cheeks. "M'so sensitive, it's all just so good, Leo, oh fuck Leo, nnnghh...." Guang Hong's pussy twitched and a bead of Leo’s precum pushed out, a beautiful little treasure his own body had manufactured to show the beauty of Leo's love. He rocked his hips as hard as he could before an idea occurred to him. "Baby, I wanna try something, wanna make you feel good, alpha please..."

Leo gasped and moaned, loving the sound and feel of Guang Hong all around him. "Fuck baby, you always make me feel good. But I told you baby, I'm your alpha, as much as you're my omega, you can do what you want with me."  
Leo thrust his hips into Guang Hong, rubbing his nipples with his fingers and leaning forward to kiss greedily at his mouth before pulling back and allowing Guang Hong to speak.

Guang Hong cried out at the hard thrust, and was panting by the time Leo let him speak, having almost cum again. "I... I-I know that." He swallowed, taking another breath, still panting. "I just wanted you to be prepared for this."  
Guang Hong was an excellent athlete. When he put his mind to it, he could achieve even more than he himself knew. So when he'd decided to train his kegels... well, Leo was in for something new. Guang Hong started working internally, contracting slowly around Leo, similar to orgasmic contractions. "Okay?"

"Fuuuuuck baby. Holy shit. H-how are you doing that? Shit, how long can you do that for? Fuck me! I know you warned me but I wasn't prepared." Leo thrust more erratically, pounding hard (but not violently) into his pretty omega, the alpha in him curled protectively around Guang Hong, accommodating his husband’s tummy, panting and growling slightly before he bent forward, to Guang Hong's ear and growled out, "Mine."

Guang Hong nodded desperately, hugging Leo internally "And you're mine, alpha, s'why I'm carrying your pup. I wanna be a good omega... I'll do everything, anything for you... even just to smell your scent. My Alphaaa."

"Omega, Guang Hong, you’re mine. Fuck baby, you look so good with my pup. I don't want anyone else to have them, I want to fill you up with them again, as many times as you can take my knot.... Do you want it baby?" Leo was still thrusting hard into Guang Hong, leaning forward to bite down on Guang Hong's bond mark and presenting his own to Guang Hong. He could feel his knot swelling, slowly but still distinctly there to catch at Guang Hong's hole on his harder thrusts as he babbled.

Guang Hong nodded, his mouth a little slack and eyes glazed over as Leo fucked into him "-W-want all your pups, alpha, you'll give me your cum and I'll give you all the pups you want, we want, soon this one will be born, our baby girl, and I'll feed her-hahhhh..." He rolled his hips, his pussy fluttering in another orgasm, waiting a few more moments to continue speaking."You keep us both healthy, you know that? Need my alpha, and she needs her Papa, keeps her healthy to have you here loving me..." Guang Hong was wrecked and gone, babbling as he stroked over his swollen tummy and perky breasts.

Leo groaned as his knot swelled, bending to suck at Guang Hong's nipples. "Fuck, I love hearing you talk about our pups baby. So good to me. I'll take care of you and our girl always. Always! Fuck baby. Shit, you feel so good." Leo was panting, losing himself to Guang Hong, his knot starting to make it harder to thrust in and out of his omega, clearly he would soon be spilling hot and locked to his baby.  
Guang Hong felt the knot swelling and moaned, clawing at the sheets. "Our baby girl, I can't wait to see how she looks like us, and as soon as I'm well again you can breed me again, alpha- maybe we'll have more than one that time. I want so many pups, you're going to be such a wonderful father..."

"And you’re going to be the perfect Momma to our babies, baby." Leo's knot formed and he sucked harshly on Guang Hong's nipple, feeling himself lock into Guang Hong and gush into his husband. Guang Hong came with Leo, intensely, sobbing and hugging him close when he felt the very, very odd sensation of something pulled from his nipple. "Leo, wait!" He pushed his head back.

"I'm sorry baby. I'm sorry." Leo pulled back, hovering about Guang Hong but keeping his hips pressed against him to not tug at his knot holding them together, eyes frantically searching his husband’s face.

"No, no, no, no, it's okay." Guang Hong smiled, petting Leo's face and hair. "You're wonderful, you did amazing, but um...Leo, look." He pointed to where Leo had been sucking, a pearl of milk resting on Guang Hong's nipple. "It's not really unusual, this can happen before the pup is born, and I’ve been stimulating them a lot lately, but....wow. Um...” He shifted, squeezing around Leo's knot. "It might hurt if the milk fills them up, and our baby isn't here to eat yet..."

"I'm sorry ... can I... can I taste it? I won't suck." Leo couldn't take his eyes off Guang Hong’s nipple, licking his own lips and feeling himself spill more into Guang Hong with a shudder as he moved his hips to get closer.

Guang Hong moaned. "You can, you can even suck- partners do this all the time, baby, and there's no baby to feed right now, you aren't depriving anyone. Please? I just um..." he scooted up a bit, pushing his tit against Leo's lips for just a moment, tracing his lips with his nipple, before drawing back, the little droplet of milk having transferred on Leo's lips now. "Please? It felt so good when you sucked, I just didn't expect to feel the milk come out."

Leo's pupils dilated impossibly more with the taste of Guang Hong on his lips. He lent forward and started sucking, groaning as his hips rutted forward into Guang Hong and the taste of his milk filled his mouth. He pulled back and stuttered out, "Fuck baby, all of you tastes so good. Your slick, your skin, your milk, your cum… I love it all."

Guang Hong moaned, petting Leo's head as he sucked, smiling when he pulled away. "The same for you, darling... until she’s born, I'll let you know if my breasts get too heavy or sore, and you'll help me out?" Guang Hong was already turned on again, his cocklet hard from Leo's sampling his milk, and he playfully squeezed his breasts together, little pearls dripping from his stiff, red nipples. "Alpha... look what you do to me." He whined a little. "I can't get enough because I'm with pup, I need you everywhere and only you and all the time." He pouted.

"Baby, you have me everywhere, whenever you want, whenever you need." The alpha began shifting ever so slightly inside of Guang Hong, not able to move a lot but enough to feel it. Still sucking on Guang Hong's pretty nipples while he reached down and began slowly stroking Guang Hong's cocklet.

Guang Hong started shaking. "I... I'm so glad we're tied. I love having no rush to cum, we can just enjoy one another." Guang Hong reached for the lube and messily coated his fingers before going to play with Leo's ass as best he could reach, the highly lubed plug having fallen out at some point during Leo’s intense fucking. Guang Hong sighed as he rubbed Leo's pretty little pucker. "Your hole is so perfect, Leo. I'm so proud of you, you know, just... I remember how scared you were when you told me you wanted me to do this. I'm glad you know now that this doesn't make you any less of an alpha." He kissed Leo's head, sighing at a suck to his nipple. "Mmmmm... maybe I shouldn't wean in between babies. I'll just feed you."

"As long as I can feed you with my knot, cum and kisses. I-I know I was scared but fuck, it feels good. Baby, I'm so glad I'm your alpha and you’re my omega. I love you." Leo kissed every part of Guang Hong he could reach while pushing back into Guang Hong's hand. Guang Hong gasped as he worked his fingers inside of Leo, kissing any part of him he could reach. 

"Feed me with those every day, darling. Oh, I love you, Leo. ‘Glad' doesn't even begin to... we were made for one anoth-OH!" He cried out as he came around Leo's knot, the orgasm lasting what felt like forever to Guang Hong. "...If, if we weren't already mated and married, I would ask you to do...one of those."

Leo, lost in the bliss of feeling his knot being squeezed inside of Guang Hong as he came and listening to Guang Hong's comment, lent forward and bit down. Not too hard but hard enough to bruise Guang Hong's bond mark and felt more of himself spilling into Guang Hong as he flexed around the finger inside of him.  
Guang Hong moaned at the bite to his mark. "Leo..." He reached his arms around him and hugged him close, covered in saliva, sweat, cum and love as he was. "Eres todo para mi."

"Para mi significas el mundo." Leo snuggled into Guang Hong's neck, not even noticing that he was still grinding his hips and growling protectively while curling carefully around Guang Hong's form under him.  
Guang Hong shivered at the motion of Leos' knot, wondering if it really was just the pregnancy riling him up, when he remembered something. "Oh!"

Leo pulled away slightly to look at his seemingly shocked mate. "Baby?" Leo cocked his head to the side and stilled his hips.  
Guang Hong looked up at him "Nonono, keep doing that it feels so good, I just realized something." He smiled, reaching up to run his thumb over Leo's cheek and start rolling his own hips to encourage Leo. "It's um, I was reading and I remembered that sometimes, alphas try to compensate for pregnant omegas by going into rut, and we've been scent blocking a lot of things because my nose is so sensitive right now- including you… I've been able to smell you a bit, but if you're scenting rut, you might have covered it… Do you feel... rutty?" Guang Hong ran his hands through Leo's hair.

"I... I don't feel that bad. I just love you a lot and I'm excited about our baby." Leo snuggled Guang Hong, his knot having deflated somewhat that he could shift out of Guang Hong if he wanted to, except that he didn't want to.

Guang Hong giggled, nuzzling Leo. "I've been thinking about names. I um, I have a Chinese name, it has one of Mama's characters in it, but I wanted her other name, what we normally call her, to be a Mexican one." Testing his theory, Guang Hong very slowly started to work his internal muscles over Leo's cock and knot. "I found one I really like."

Leo sighed happily, groaning on Guang Hong’s internal massage and pulled Guang Hong closer, nuzzling into his neck but still not putting any weight on his stomach. "What's the name, my love? And do you have a specific Mexican name in mind?"

“Xiao Xing, morning sun. And um...Adelina. Adelina de la Iglesia.” Guang Hong smiled shyly as he waited for Leo’s reaction.  
"I... they’re beautiful." Leo murmured, rolling so Guang Hong was sitting on his lap before he sat up himself, sliding out of Guang Hong with a whine, then pulling him to his chest so he could kiss Guang Hong's head, neck and cheeks, unconsciously rubbing his still quite hard cock between Guang Hong's still slick cheeks.

Guang Hong blinked and giggled when he was grabbed and kissed, moaning and grinding against Leo. "Baby, I really think you're in rut...but if you think you're ok. I might just go to the store for a while..."

Leo growled and gripped at Guang Hong before growling out "No!" His voice echoed around their room as he rolled carefully on top of Guang Hong and curled around him, effectively pinning him to their bed.

Guang Hong blinked, and scented a tiny bit of distress pheromone- that had scared him a bit- to get Leo's attention. "Alpha?" He pet Leo's hair softly. "Alpha, you're in rut."

Leo whined pathetically into Guang Hong's shoulder, panting, rutting slightly against Guang Hong and growling. "Omega, I want you." Leo whined into Guang Hong's shoulder before pulling back to stare at Guang Hong, eyes blown wide, panting and obviously not completely in control of himself anymore.

Guang Hong parted his legs, nudging at Leo's cock, before strongly scenting anger- just to get Leo to wait. "Leo, remember, I'm with pup. You need to be careful, okay?"

"I-" Leo's eyebrows crinkled together as if he was confused by Guang Hong's comment and smell. Leo took a few deep breaths before he realized what was happening and put out a slightly submissive smell, kissing Guang Hong and rubbing against his cocklet with his bigger cock. "Please baby. Daddy will be so careful. I just... I need you.”

Guang Hong gasped and smiled, "I trust you honey, I just lost you for a moment there. Come on, it's ok." He pinched one of his nipples out of habit, whimpering when milk trickled over his fingers. He spread his legs wide. "Please, want your cock..."  
Leo growled, leaning forward and sucking on Guang Hong's nipple and moaning at the taste in his mouth. 

"More-" Leo growled out as he moved back, gripping Guang Hong’s hips to pull him onto all fours so Leo could bury his face into Guang Hong's cheeks, groaning as he began sucking and licking at his pussy loudly, the noises completely lewd.  
Guang Hong was practically screaming from how good all of this felt, his milk dripping onto the sheets and his head buried in the pillow, hiding the embarrassing noises he couldn't help making. He leaned up to indulge Leo's alpha side, shouting,

"You're the only one who can do this, alpha! No other alpha makes me happy like you do! I'm all yours!” Then he played up the pathetic angle. "You make me feel so safe, even when I saw that alpha across the street looking at me through the kitchen window this morning I just went and hugged you and everything was okay again. I don't want any other alpha looking at me.”  
A loud growl ripped from Leo's throat as he tugged Guang Hong closer to him. Sucking more harshly on his pussy while reaching around to play with this cocklet.  
"Head up. I need to hear you. Cum- my-omega." Leo's words were stilted but still obviously Leo, he was being careful of the weight he was putting on Guang Hong, the angle he held him and the strength he was using, even if he sounded like a wild animal at this point, growling and moaning into Guang Hong's arse cheeks.  
Guang Hong followed his orders, looking up and shuddering, crying out. His hips bucked a few times as he rubbed his pussy against Leo’s face to enjoy the aftershocks, his climax causing him to keen and nuzzle into the pillows, panting. He finally came down and reached for Leo, stroking his cheek. "I love you, alpha.”

Leo growled happily when Guang Hong came, sucking desperately at the slick gushing into his mouth, cleaning off Guang Hong’s ass and legs afterward. "So good omega, roll over." Leo didn't really wait for Guang Hong to do it, gently rolling him over on his back, the milk dripping from his omega’s stiff tits all over his torso... Leo's eyes widened for a split second in recognition before the fog descended in a haze on him again. But when he began sucking, licking and kissing all the fluids covering Guang Hong, he appeared to linger more lovingly over the swell of Guang Hong's belly before he shifted up. He sucked on Guang Hong's nipples just as he thrust suddenly into Guang Hong's slicked up pussy, moaning loudly at the warmth and feel of it around his cock.

Guang Hong initially pet Leo's hair and sighed at the clean up before all of his senses were assaulted at once- and what's more, Adelina started kicking his ribs, too. He winced in pain- "Alpha, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, but can you pull out for a moment? You can feed and fuck my mouth, but Adelina is kicking, I just need a break for a moment, it really hurts." He hissed in pain, rubbing a hand over his stomach. "Mama's here, baby, so is Papa, it's okay, you're s-safe...." Guang Hong was shaking a bit, his scent indicating panic. "L-leo, please suckle? Just, I gotta focus on something else, she's strong."

Leo was still for a few seconds, registering Guang Hong's voice and then what they actually meant before he pulled away completely, disconnecting himself entirely from Guang Hong before looking into his omega's face, trying to ground himself. Leo was in pain, both from the desperate need to fuck Guang Hong into their mattress but also at the fact that his omega was distressed. He attempted to release calming pheromones which were, of course, slightly twisted due to his own need but he crawled forward. Leo placed his hands on either side of Guang Hong's belly, softly nuzzling, kissing and murmuring incoherent noises, attempting to calm both his baby and his omega.

Guang Hong nuzzled Leo, pulling his head down to his breast. "Leo, please, I wanna feel good, I wanna fuck when Addie calms down, I was so ready before she started moving." He spread his legs but kept them together enough so Leo could just rub over his pussy and cocklet with his giant alpha cock. “Just rub on me and suckle?” Guang Hong scented arousal and contentment to calm Leo and give him his fill of his omega.

Leo groaned when Guang Hong guided him- he may have been an alpha but the idea that his omega needed him enough to push and move him anywhere was heady, like he needed Leo for his pleasure. Leo sucked on Guang Hong's nipples and chest, leaving small purple marks on his chest from his sucks and nips while his hips rutted, growling against the feel of Guang Hong's cocklet against his.

Guang Hong panted and shivered in relief and arousal until Adelina stopped kicking, smoothing his hand over where her little foot had been moving and sighing happily. "Alpha, the pup is calm now, you did such a good job." He tilted Leo's chin up and pointed to where she'd been kicking. "Her foot is here right now. Do you wanna give your pup a kiss?"

Leo smiled at Guang Hong the best he could before ducking down and leaving wet little kisses on Guang Hong's belly. He looked back up at Guang Hong with clearer eyes. "Thank you, omega. You're so pretty. I know Addie will be too." Then Leo was bending forward more and taking Guang Hong's cocklet into his mouth, groaning happily, taking his own cock into his hand and pumping it time with the bobs of his head on Guang Hong’s cocklet. 

Guang Hong smiled at Leo’s charming sentimentality, one of the things he adored about him, before suddenly his cocklet was covered in Leo’s warm, wet mouth. He gasped loudly – his cocklet was almost entirely covered by his stomach when he stood nowadays (not that cocklets were big to begin with – omegas didn’t really need them and they didn’t even ejaculate, they were mostly for urination) so even the little touches Leo had been doing early had him going crazy. “Shizi, this won’t take long…”  
One thing about Leo was that he loved Guang Hong’s cocklet and loved having it in his mouth. This was their first time in a while and lying down his cocklet was only bumped forward by his belly a bit.  
Guang Hong should have expected this. “Oh alpha…”

Leo hmm-ed happily at the praise Guang Hong was giving him, rubbing faster over his own cock but knowing it wasn’t enough to make him feel as good as anything Guang Hong could do to him. But there was no way Leo was pulling away from the cocklet in his mouth. Leo used his free hand to find Guang Hong’s, guiding it to his hair and hoping Guang Hong would take the hint to pull at it, it always sent a shiver down Leo’s spine when he did.

Guang Hong took the hint and turned his hips so Leo wouldn’t be pushing his head into his stomach before he started tugging at Leo’s hair and even rolling his hips when he could. “Shizi, m’gonna cum again…” His voice sounded totally wrecked, but he still felt the stirring of arousal in his belly. “Want you… love this, love this but I want you to feel it too, Shizi…”

Leo pulled back, looking straight at Guang Hong with eyes almost completely black from his dilated pupils, his tone commanding and entirely alpha, making Guang Hong shiver. “Cum first. Then I’ll fuck you. Cum down my throat first, omega.” Before he took Guang Hong’s cocklet back into his mouth and sucked with vigour, swirling his tongue around the tip and bobbing his head. 

Guang Hong gasped and whined, biting his lower lip before cumming explosively, wetting Leo's chin and his chest. As his cocklet wasn't meant for reproduction, he felt a bit of a disappointment that he couldn't literally cum down Leo's throat. "Was...was that okay?" he asked when he stopped panting, glancing away from Leo. Guang Hong had had issues with his body his entire life, stemming from his father not wanting an omega son in the first place. Even married and with an active sex life, it still ate at him. Guang Hong had tried many different ways to enlarge his cocklet, he even had a pump hidden in the closet.  
Leo moaned and growled happily when Guang Hong came. "Perfect. My perfect omega. I love you. Need you now baby." Leo moved up, pressing his lips roughly against Guang Hong's while rubbing his large cock against Guang Hong's cum-soaked wet arse. "Fuck you now?" It was a statement but somehow, somewhere in the back of Leo's rut-fogged brain he desperately hoped it sounded like a question as he continuing to rub against Guang Hong.

Instead of answering, Guang Hong reached back, spread his cheeks to reposition, and rolled his hips to smoothly insert Leo’s cock himself, sighing in relief once he was inside. “Mmm...move, alpha….” Guang Hong lay down against the bed, ass up a bit to help Leo, resting his head in his folded arms- he was in heaven. 

Leo moaned loudly, jutting into Guang Hong's quivering pussy before grabbing a pillow and pushing it under Guang Hong's hips. Leo was completely gone then, in the back of his mind he knew he could stop if something drastic happened but with his hands gripping almost bruisingly to Guang Hong's hips, curled over his omega, Leo fucked hard, punishing and growling loudly but was still not pushing on Guang Hong's belly even as he leaned over to suck greedily on Guang Hong's nipples, chest and neck.

Guang Hong was purring loudly, that metaphorical itch he'd been feeling finally being scratched, he panted and parted his knees more to get Leo deeper, pushing back against him, when he felt...a sort of revelation. Or more...he’d known it all along, but he was only truly feeling it now, with Leo inside of him like this. Here he was, being loved by someone he'd adored for years, carrying that man's child, wearing his wedding ring, making love in his bed....their bed. They had marks, they shared a scent...they really, really truly belonged to one another. There was a pup in his belly to prove it. He gasped with each thrust, each suck, every touch was like wildfire, he was living every single moment of this and it was one of the most incredible things he'd ever felt. He turned to look at Leo, tucking his hair behind his ear and holding his face tenderly, so close to climax himself, but still, he needed Leo to know-

"Leo....I would never belong to anyone in this world but you. I was born to be yours." He knew it was the sappiest thing he could have ever said, and near impossible, but it just felt right. "I was made for you." Leo answered without a beat. 

"Mine. My omega. My Guang Hong. Mine. I love you so much, and you’re so good baby. Fuck, so good. I want to fill you up so good baby, with everything I am." Leo attempted to be sweet, deep down he loved Guang Hong but he was so far gone in his rut that he was struggling as he was. "Omega, need you to cum for me. Make me knot you. You need to cum, then I'll fuck you some more then I'll knot you once you cum again. Do you want that my little baby?"

Guang Hong moaned- he knew Leo’s sentimental side would come out when they were finished, it always did. “M’close, Leo, I’m so close, I promise I’ll cum and then, then please knot me and hold me…” Guang Hong was tearing up, he was so close and so emotional. “Please hold me and love me, please love me Leo…” He was on the brink, gasping, about to reach for his cocklet.

"No." Leo snapped at Guang Hong's hand and reached for it himself, rubbing it in time with his rough thrusts. "Love... always... mine. So good..." Guang Hong came after barely five strokes, shouting Leo's name and sobbing, wrapping his arms around his alpha as his pussy throbbed around Leo's cock, slick pouring down Leo's legs as Guang Hong shook from aftershocks, repeating "knot, knot, knot...." under his breath.

Leo increased his thrusts, taking his hand off Guang Hong's cocklet and wrapping his arms around Guang Hong’s back. Leo plunged his face into Guang Hong's neck and bit down on their bond mark once again, growling with the swell of his knot. Guang Hong hissed with the surprise of the bite, but he nudged Leo's head out of the way to return the favor when his mark had been renewed, hugging him as tight as he could and so, so glad they were tied. "Careful of Addie...." he settled them on their sides so there wouldn't be any pressure on his stomach. He looked over at Leo's slate-colored eyes and couldn't help but smile. ".....I can't even say it, Leo."

"What. Tell me, little omega." Leo shifted from his side to have Guang Hong in his lap and sitting up so he was still inside of Guang Hong but could wrap himself around him without the added pressure on their pup. Guang Hong gasped at the change of position and kissed Leo softly. 

"It’s….I don’t have the words for how much I love you. I just....I can't tell you right. I've never been able to. No words are strong enough, but...I'll keep trying." Guang Hong closed his eyes and rested his head against Leo's shoulder. "For the rest of our lives."

"All our lives. My omega." Leo stuttered out before his speech devolved into loud growling and desperate moaning, his knot swelling as he kept fucking fast and hard into Guang Hong. "Your pussy is perfect. Feels so good around my alpha cock.” Guang Hong panted, trying to move on top of Leo, but frustratingly, he couldn't. Tears ran down his face again, "I can't, I want to, I can't help you cum..." He turned his head suddenly and bit down harshly on Leo's mating mark again, this was his alpha, his, even if he couldn't help him right now, even if he didn't have the right words to tell him he loved him, Leo was his alpha. These thoughts raced through his head as he sucked and bit harder and harder, until a metallic rush of blood entered his mouth. He paused- he'd...he'd just torn Leo's skin....he may have ruined the mood completely! Giving affectionate whines he kissed and licked over the area, purring to comfort Leo.

The moment Guang Hong bit down on his shoulder Leo felt his knot swell, catching on Guang Hong's fucked out pussy as he growled. But when his husband bit harder, breaking Leo's skin, he felt like he was on cloud nine. He could feel the blood dripping down his shoulder as Guang Hong began to lick him but it was the purring that pushed him over the edge. Leo thrust one last time as his knot fully formed, connecting him to Guang Hong with a defining growl that ripped from his throat and he buried his head into Guang Hong's scent gland, releasing waves of satisfied alpha as he spilt hot, wet and sticky into Guang Hong for so long Leo was sure he might have blacked out a little.  
Guang Hong cradled Leo's head when it was over, kissing all over his face, still teary and seriously in need of affection after all of that- it was amazing, he loved it, but it was intense. He scented some distress to get Leo’s attention, "Alpha?"

"Omeg- Guang Hong. I-I love you baby. I'm sorry if that was too much. Are you and our baby girl doing okay?" Leo shifted a little, not too much since his knot was still linking them together, but he was still able to reach up and ran his fingers soothingly through Guang Hong's hair, kissing his cheeks and nuzzling him softly. 

Guang Hong leaned his forehead against Leo's. "It's okay, you were into it...that means I'm doing a good job, right?" He smiled shyly, leaning forward to lick Leo's wound again. "I'm sorry about this, I sort of got a little lost too...Addie and I are fine, she was moving a little, but I think she's asleep. He ran his hands over his tummy, leaning into Leo. "I, I did do all right, didn't I? I just...hormones, you know?"

"Perfect. My omega. Guang Hong, you are perfect. And don't worry about biting me, baby you-" Leo had to pause as, when he adjusted, a gush of cum shot from his cock into Guang Hong, Leo shuddered before he could continue. "-t-trust me. You can do that anytime. Want me to lay you down baby? I'll rub your belly, rub our little one to calm her while I kiss your face all over?” He smiled, kissing Guang Hong’s nose. “I love you both so much.” 

Guang Hong moaned loudly at the rush of cum- "You-oh….when you moved, I felt more....I will definitely be biting you like that more often." He kissed Leo briefly, nipping his lips sleepily. "Please? I'm tired, and I was wrong- Addie is starting to kick again, see?" He pointed to his stomach, where Leo could very clearly see the bump of Addie's little foot moving around. "I need to relax." He gave Leo one last long hug. "I'm just....so glad we mated. That we married. Our house, our Adelina....you've given me so much. Thank you."

He pulled away, smiling, grabbing a hair tie from his bedside table and putting up his hair (he'd been growing it out and it was almost to his shoulders).  
Leo laid them on their sides, very slowly shifting before he tucked his arm and a pillow under Guang Hong's head and used his other arm to rub soothingly over Adelina's foot. "Shh baby girl, Papa and Momma are right here. You are already so loved and we can't wait to meet you. In our house will be Papa and Mpmma and baby girl. I'll take care of you and your Momma baby. Always."  
Guang Hong smiled, nuzzling the pillow. "Love you both...m' Shizi..m' xiao shizi." ....." he mumbled before falling asleep, leaning back against Leo.

Leo reached for the blanket, tugging it over the two of them and went back to rubbing Guang Hong's stomach, softly humming Solo Dejate Amar, a Spanish love song. In fact, It was the song his parents had danced to at their wedding. In this moment though, it was everything he felt for Guang Hong and their baby. He kissed his mate’s forehead and rumbled out in his soft tenor, "Everything I do, I want to give to you….and every day to come, there were so many sad and lonely hours...Until I saw you." He sighed and smiled as Guang Hong breathed peacefully and he saw Addie’s hand press against his mother’s stomach, as if she was reaching for her Papa.  
“Guang Hong, Adelina... I’m never going to have those sad and lonely hours, never again. Because I found you."

**Author's Note:**

> -"Shizi" means lion, and "xiao Shizi" means little lion or lion cub  
> -Eres todo para mi = You're everything to me  
> -Para mi significas el mundo= You mean the world to me
> 
> Seriously, thank you so much to Pandamilo for co-writing this with me, this story never would have happened without her!!!


End file.
